Rechargeable batteries are widely used in many products, such as notebooks, tablets, mobile phones, and even large electric vehicles and robots. Since space in the aforementioned devices is limited. How to arrange the rechargeable battery set (battery cells) and prevent them from coming off due to vibration to ensure heat dissipating can be effectively operated is a problem for engineers to take care of for individual case any time.
Review the prior arts, there are many techniques can be applied. Please refer to FIG. 1. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,465,123 discloses a box type rechargeable battery module 1. It is composed of a bottom plate 11 and several fixing structure 12. The fixing structure 12 includes a number of semi-circular structures formed to one another. The semi-circular structure can just accommodate a half of rechargeable battery cell 20. There are corresponding semi-circular structures on the bottom plate 11. The semi-circular structure of the fixing structure 12 can combine that of the bottom plate 11 to fix several rechargeable battery cells 20. In addition, two semi-circular structures of the fixing structure 12 can also combine to fix other rechargeable battery cells 20, Thus, multi-layer rechargeable battery cell 20 are composed to be a main part of the battery module 1. Finally, a cover (not shown) will be fixed with the bottom plate 11. The battery module 1 is formed. Many battery modules are manufactured by similar means as disclosed in the present invention. However, an obvious defect is that such structure needs different toolings are required according to different applied subjects (devices). As far as the cost is concerned, it is not economic. Meanwhile, cooling effect is limited.
As shown in FIG. 2, a battery module 3 is also provided in another prior art. It includes: a first battery bracket 31, a second battery bracket 32 and a liquid cooling module 33. Each battery bracket 31 and 32 has a number of hollowed accommodating portion 34 to accommodate a number of battery units 40, correspondingly. The liquid cooling module 33 includes: an entrance channel 331, an outlet channel 332, a channel board 333 having a channel and a first connecting member 334 and a second connecting member 335 linked to opposite sides of the channel board 333. The first battery bracket 31 and the second battery bracket 32 can be stacked to each other. The channel board 333 is installed between the first battery bracket 31 and the second battery bracket 32 with two opposite sides fixed by the first connecting member 334 and second connecting member 335, respectively. After a cooling liquid comes from the entrance channel 331, it flows to the channel of the channel board 333. The heat generated by the battery unit 40 in the battery brackets 31 and 32 can be taken away and conducted to the second connecting member 335 on the other side. Then, the cooling liquid flows out from the outlet channel 332.
The aforementioned battery module 3 definitely can conduct the heat generated by the battery unit 40 in operation out of the battery module 3 fast and efficiently due to the design of the liquid cooling module 33. But since it needs an extra structure, the liquid cooling module 33, cost of constructing the battery module 3 is high. It is time consumptive to assemble.
Therefore, a rechargeable battery module having low cost, being easily assembled, operating with efficient heat dissipation and able to fix the internal battery cells, is still desired.